


Soft Cuddles

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Andrew and Neil have some sleepy cuddles and big talks of their future.Set between Late Night Exploration and I love you, I love you, I love you in this series.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Soft Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for Andreil cuddles, so I give you Andreil cuddles<3

Andrew was trying, so fucking hard, to not let his stomach muscles tense up. He and Neil were on the sofa, Andrew tucked into the arm with Neil pressed up against his other side, the redhead’s fingers underneath his shirt. His partner was currently tracing idle patterns on his stomach, occasionally just letting his whole hand rest over the little bit of chub there and sighing contentedly. Andrew very rarely told Neil ‘no’ to doing it, unless it was one of his really bad days, because although he hated to admit it, he loved feeling the soft and gentle touches. Be that as it may, he still found himself feeling a little unconscious of his stomach sometimes, despite the fact that Neil loved it, always seemed to find a way to get his hand there. Just like now.

Neil kept trying to tuck his head in closer and closer to Andrew’s neck, rubbing his nose against the skin, sending shivers down his spine. Andrew knew what the other man was after; he always knew when it came to Neil. “Is there something you want, sweetheart?” The hand on his stomach froze, only for a second, before flattening out and pushing up to settle on his ribs.

“I’m tired ‘Drew.” Neil mumbled into his skin. Andrew simply rolled his eyes. He’d said it as if Andrew wasn’t already attuned to him in every way. He pushed himself forward, watching Neil’s brows furrow before pushing him to lie down against the back of the sofa, then lay down himself in front of him. Andrew pushed one arm underneath Neil’s waist to wrap around his back, then brought his free hand up to rub his fingers around the curve of his partner's ear, so, so gently. Neil had been restless lately he knew, was always a bit fidgety in the same way he had been when they’d first met, which scared Andrew a little. This was stupid really because his junkie wasn’t going to run anymore, they faced things together, so he was just patiently waiting for Neil to bring up whatever it was that was bothering him. Neil’s hands were now back under his shirt, one on his soft stomach again, the other on his hip, thumb caressing little circles into his skin.

He’d thought he’d finally got Neil to fall asleep from the tickles to his skin, if the way his ankles rubbed together were any indication, but his partner let out a little sigh before he said a little hesitantly, “Andrew?” Well, that certainly worried him. Neil never actually used anything other than ‘Drew’ now, unless he was being serious or telling Andrew off for being mean to the cats. He definitely wasn’t being mean to the little pests right now.

“What is it?” He asked, pushing Neil’s hair off of his forehead, watching them fall back instantly. Neil chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before Andrew pulled it out from between his teeth.

“I was just wondering...”

Andrew said nothing as he trailed off, letting the redhead gather his thoughts.

“I was just wondering, how do you feel about kids?” Now this, this was unexpected.

“Kids?” He whispered it softly, not wanting to say anything else, just in case Neil started to think the worst. The hand that was on Andrew’s hip stopped moving and squeezed gently, just once, as if Neil was steeling himself to carry on.

“Yeah. I’ve thought about it a lot lately, but I didn’t know how to bring it up. I see you with the others’ kids and sometimes, I always find myself imagining what it would be like to have that with you, to have our own.” Neil’s blue eyes dropped down, not looking at him anymore, and he was now playing with an exposed thread on the hem of his shirt. Andrew let his fingers curve around Neil’s chin, tipping his head back up so they were looking at each other once more.

“I’ve thought about it too, Abram.”

“You have?”

“Of course I have, I was a foster kid Neil, my whole life has been dreaming of a family, a thing I never thought I could have.” Neil pulled him in closer, wrapping both arms around his waist and tangling their legs together. Andrew’s arms moved to do the same, pressing their foreheads together and breathing his next words against his partner’s lips. “And then you had the audacity to walk into my life,” a giggle from Neil at that, “and turned everything I believed in upside down. I hated you, I still do sometimes, because you were the one thing, the one thing that had the power to break me if you chose to. And I would have let you, just like now, if you decided that I wasn’t what you wanted anymore. I’d let you go.”

Neil was crying, tears falling onto both his own cheeks and Andrew’s, his hands coming up to hold his face, placing kiss after kiss, all over. “I’m not leaving you Andrew, I could never leave you. I used to believe I was nothing, you’d even agreed to that, but then I realised,” he rubbed their noses together as his fingers threaded through blonde locks, “I realised that I’m _nothing_ without _you_. You’re everything Andrew. And I would love to start a family with you, if that’s what you want.”

Andrew laughed lightly, eyes roaming Neil’s face as his hands slipped under his shirt, finger tips trailing over scars and soft skin, finding that one freckle he loved so much on Neil’s shoulder. “You are a goddamn idiot. Of course I want that, how could you think I wouldn’t?”

“Because I need things spelled out for me, remember?”

Both of them laughed at that, because yes, sometimes Neil was quite oblivious to things, and there were times where Andrew had to his utter disbelief, explain something out for Neil to actually catch onto what was being discussed. After they ahd calmed down, the two of them settled into one another’s warmth, something that was comforting and just felt so fucking right, Andrew never wanted to be anywhere else.

They spent forever like that, just holding and touching and feeling. There were kisses shared, hands mapping out expanses of skin until Neil’s settled back on the softest part of Andrew, just as he knew they would. Eventually, Andrew went back to running his fingers around the curve of Neil’s ear, listening until his breathing slowed and ankles rubbed together again. Just before Andrew let himself drift, joining Neil in dreams and peace, there were words whispered against the skin of his cheek.

“We’re having a baby.”

There was so much joy in them, so much wonder that he didn’t want Neil to go without hearing Andrew’s reply, the joy he too felt at their latest decision in life.

_“Yeah Abram, we’re having a baby.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for these characters and I'm not sorry about it:)  
> Kudos and Comments mean the world to me!<3


End file.
